Mintkit's Adventure
by Lucy Rell
Summary: The title explains in all. I hope you like this story, because I have been perfecting it for a while. Special thanks to Irisheart8, for Inspiring me to write this! Please R&R! Adventure/Romance/Fantasy/Friendship
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

PoolClan

Leader

_Poolstar ~ white she-cat with grey, blue, and silver patches and deep blue eyes _

Deputy

_Brightsky ~ golden she-cat with white patches_

Medicine Cat

_Orangefire ~ orange- ginger she-cat_

Warriors

_Reedfeather ~ tan and cream tom_

_Dawnwind ~ blue- grey and ginger she-cat; Reedfeather's mate_

_Blueheart ~ blue- grey she-cat; Mother of Ripplepool's kit: Sootpaw_

_Ripplepool ~ grey, black, and blue tom_

_Seedheart ~ brown tom_

_Greypool ~ young grey tabby she-cat_

_Shadestorm ~ grey and blue tom_

_Mudclaw ~ brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice: Sootpaw_

Apprentices

_Sootpaw ~ black tom_

Queens

___Whitewind ~ silver- white she-cat; Mother of Shadestorm's kits: Swiftkit (pale grey and white tom),_ and Orchidkit (white and blue- grey she-cat).

_Blossomheart ~ brown she-cat with green eyes and ginger spots; Mother of Mudclaw's kit: Mintkit(brown and ginger she-cat with mint green eyes)._

___Petaltail ~ brown and tan she-cat; Seedheart's mate._

Elders

_Lightheart ~ ginger, white, and silver she-cat_

_Heatflame ~ orange tom_

_Foxtail ~ red and brown tom with a white bushy tail_


	2. Chapter One

**Prologue**

Deep in PoolClan territory a yowl of celebration rang loudly, "Blossomheart is a mother of one healthy kit!"

"Orangefire, how is she? How is Blossomheart?" A voice asked.

"Your kit is very healthy, Mudclaw, go on in," Orangefire meowed back.

Mudclaw padded quietly into the nursery, his meow was soft and gentle, "How are you?"

His mate, Blossomheart whispered, "You daughter is great. "

"Yeah, but how about you?" Mudclaw asked.

"Fine, but you don't want to hear her name?" Blossomheart asked starring at her mate in shock.

"No!"

"What!?" Blossomheart howled in disbelief.

"I did not want a kit, you knew that! I do not care for that kit!" Mudclaw howled back.

Blossomheart's eyes began to tear up, she lost eye contact with Mudclaw, signaling him to leave.

She swept her tail protectively over the small brown and ginger she-kit.

"I will always love you, Mintkit! Even if Mudclaw won't," Blossomheart whispered to her new- born daughter.

"You will be a great cat one day. Welcome to PoolClan!" Blossomheart meowed proudly looking over her kitten.

**Chapter 1**

"It's today! Mintkit wake up! Mintkit!" a cat yelled in Mintkit's ear. Mintkit rolled over covering her ears with her paws, trying to block out her friends voice.

"Mintkit! Get up!" Orchidkit howled.

Mintkit pushed her head deeper into her moss nest. Mintkit ignored Orchidkit, and figured she would leave.

That was wrong. Instead of receiving peace and quiet, Mintkit received a scratch along her back.

Mintkit hopped up, and turned on Orchidkit, "Why did you do that, Mousebrain?"

Orchidkit shuffled her paws backwards, "Um... cause you wouldn't get up!"

"You didn't have to wake me!" Mintkit howled in annoyance.

"Sorry, I did not think you would be mad, and I really wanted to play with you before I become an apprentice!" Orchidkit yelled.

"You are not sorry!" Mintkit yowled, "And, Go be an apprentice without me! I don't care! I' ll be glad when your not my den mate anymore!"

"Really? Fine!" Orchidkit stomped out of the nursery.

"No," Mintkit whispered after Orchidkit.

Mintkit turned and followed Orchidkit out into the PoolClan camp clearing. Mintkit saw her mother, Blossomheart, by the fresh kill pile, eating a small, silver fish. Blossomheart's sister, Petaltail, padded over to the fresh kill pile, and took a mouse for herself. Mintkit watched Petaltail sit next to her mother. Mintkit did not want to talk to her mother in front of Petaltail, so she searched the clearing for her father, Mudclaw. Mudclaw was talking to Seedheart, Petaltail's mate, over by the Warriors den. Mintkit skipped over to Mudclaw. Mintkit hasn't been able to talk to her father, since she opened her eyes for the first time. He had said very few words to her even then.

"Mudclaw!" Mintkit called. Mudclaw turned around and starred at Mintkit.

He looked at his daughter, and asked in a nasty voice,"What?"

Mintkit's smile faded,"Um, I wante-"

Mudclaw cut her off, "Spit it out, kit, or go away!"

"I did want to talk to you!" Mintkit spat as tears ran down her whiskers.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, kit!" Mudclaw hissed back quietly, so no cat would hear.

Mintkit starred at her father with watery eyes, "My name is Mintkit! Not just kit!"

Mudclaw stopped listening to Mintkit, he turned back to Seedheart and meowed, "You were saying?"

Seedheart continued on with his conversation, not realizing what had just happened between Mintkit and Mudclaw.

Mintkit ran back toward the Nursery. Tears still dripped down her face. Only two cats on the PoolClan island realized that Mintkit was in pain.

Swiftkit was one of those cats. He ran over to comfort Mintkit.

"Mintkit," Swiftkit whispered.

"What?" Mintkit hissed at Swiftkit. "If your here to defend your sister, then.. then go away!"

Swiftkit went to speak again, but Mintkit already padded into the Nursery.

* * *

Mintkit lay starring at the ground, crying in the nursery for what it seemed to her, hours.

Until a voice rang over the clan, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock!"

Mintkit stumbled out of the nursery. The sun was now high in the middle of the sky above the island. Poolstar, a white she-cat with grey, blue, and silver patches, stood on the great rock. The great rock is stone in the middle of a small pool, that is the island. The rock was close enough to jump to, and most of the PoolClan warriors drank from here. There were not many other pools of fresh water on the big island that PoolClan lives on.

"Swiftkit, Orchidkit come forward," Poolstar called.

The grey and white tom smiled at Mintkit before joining Orchidkit next to Poolstar. Orchidkit and Mintkit still were not talking, they made no eye contact.

"Swiftkit, you already have great skills, you will be a great apprentice. So, from now on you will be known as Swiftpaw" Poolstar paused and gazed over her clan. Then, she continued, "Greypool, you have not yet had an apprentice, but you have been a great help to your clan. I trust you to train this apprentice well." a grey tabby she-cat padded over and touched noses with Swiftpaw, who stood with Orchidkit near the great rock.

"Orchidkit, you are six moons old now, from now on you will be called Orchidpaw," Poolstarpaused for a breath,"Brightsky, you have had many apprentices, you are a loyal, strong, smart deputy, and you have served your clan well, and I hope you will pass on all your skills to this apprentice." A golden tabby she-cat with white patches touched noses with Orchidpaw.

Mintkit chanted along with the rest of PoolClan, "Swiftpaw! Orchidpaw! Swiftpaw! Orchidpaw!"

Then, a wave of sadness struck her. Mintkit starred at her father, who hated her, Orchidpaw, who was still mad, and Swiftpaw, who tried to comfort her, but now was leaving her behind. She longed for Blossomheart, but she was not anywhere to be seen in the clearing.

Mintkit felt completely alone, she stopped chanting, and sprinted into the nursery.

_How could they all abandon her? _Mintkit yelled in her head, _How! _Mintkit let her thoughts wounder, she collapsed on her nest with her pelt soaked by her tears, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Orchidpaw is completely dedicated to Irisheart8, the best writer on Fanfiction, and my new friend!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Moonlight flooded into the nursery. Mintkit opened her eyes, and scanned the nursery. Where did Orchidkit and Swiftkit go? Then, Mintkit remembered the ceremony, she shouldn't have ran away.

Mintkit carefully sat up, she quietly inched away from Blossomheart. Mintkit yawned, stretched, and padded quietly out of the silent nursery. Mintkit blinked to adjust her eyes to the moonlight. She glanced around the clearing. Most cats were asleep, except Shadestorm, who was guarding the camp.

Mintkit sat down next to the great pool. Her brown and ginger fur glittered in the moonlight. Mintkit lapped some water from the pool. She starred up at the sky, the stars shined bright above her. Mintkit began to wonder who was up there watching over her. Or did StarClan hate her too?

"Hey!" a voice hissed behind Mintkit. Mintkit jumped to her paws.

"Who's there?" Mintkit meowed trying to keep fear out of her voice.

A pale grey and white figure slid out from behind bush. The cat's voice was calm,"It's just me."

"Oh, I-"

Swiftpaw cut her off,"It's ok, I am not mad. I realized you were in pain."

"I.. I am sorry about that! I did not mean to take it out on you!" Mintkit whimpered.

"It's ok," Swiftpaw meowed softly.

"Than.. Thank- you!" Mintkit burst into tears.

Swiftpaw frowned,"Don't cry! It's ok!"

"Thanks," Mintkit smiled.

"Welcome, but I should go to sleep now, I have a busy day tomorrow. You know, first day of training," Swiftpaw brushed Mintkit softly and padded into the apprentices' den.

"Good night!" Mintkit whispered after him.

Mintkit rejoined Blossomheart in her den, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Mintkit woke to morning sunlight filtering into the den. Blossomheart's nest was empty, Mintkit figured her mother had gone on a patrol or gone to get fresh kill. Mintkit really wanted to talk to Orchidpaw, Mintkit couldn't stand to go another day without her best friend.

Mintkit exited the den. Most of PoolClan was awake. Mintkit looked around for Orchidpaw. Orchidpaw was sitting by the fresh kill pile alone.

Mintkit went to join her. Orchidpaw glarred at Mintkit, but Mintkit held her temper.

Mintkit spoke in an un- even voice,"Orchidpaw, I-"

"What?"

"I.. I.. I'm sorry for getting mad at you!" Mintkit howled.

"You are not sorry!" Orchipaw repeated sarcastically what Mintkit had told her.

"I.. I am, too!" Mintkit meowed defiantly.

"I know," Orchidpaw giggled.

"You do?" Mintkit let out a sigh of relief.

"It's ok."

"Thanks," Mintkit giggled with her friend.

"Mintkit.. I am sorry about your mom," Orchidpaw meowed softly.

"What about my mom?" Mintkit asked in a worried voice.

"You don't know?" Orchidpaw's eyes widened.

"Know what?" Mintkit asked.

"Your mom is in the medicine cat den," Orchidpaw meowed quietly.

Mintkit gave her a sad look, and then sprinted to the medicine cat den. Mintkit burst into the den.

"Orangefire, what's wrong with Blossomeheart?" Mintkit whimpered.

Orangefire spoke kindly," I did not hear you come in."

"What is wrong with my mom?" Mintkit asked panic stricken.

"She has Greencough," Orangefire meowed kindly, pointing her tail toward Blossomheart, who was laying silently on a moss nest.

"Is she ok? You can cure her, right? Right!" Mintkit pleaded.

"I don't have any Catmint, so she's in the hands of StarClan now," Orangefire replied to the kit.

Mintkit padded over to Blossomheart's bedside, and curled up beneath her.

Mintkit listened to her mothers breath, and felt her chest rise and fall, until it slowed, and Blossomheart stopped gasping for air. Mintkit inched closer to her mothers limp body. She had tears running down her face. Blossomheart's body went cold, and it occurred to Mintkit that she was gone forever. Blossomheart walked with StarClan now.

Orangefire tried to comfort Mintkit, but Mintkit avoided her.

Mintkit ran into the clearing, and let out a howl of sadness and disbelief,"She left me! She's gone to StarClan!"

Swiftpaw was the only cat that came to comfort the kit. Mintkit leaned on him, and collapsed in his paws. He sat down and rapped himself around her.

* * *

"Will she be ok?" a voice asked with no feeling. "Yes, Mudclaw, she is fine, just sad."

Mintkit sensed the presence of many cats, and she could still feel Swiftpaw rapped around her. She made out the blurry shape of Mudclaw, Orangefire, and Poolstar looking down on her. She could faintly make out her mothers fading sweet scent. Mintkit stood up on shaky legs, Swiftpaw jumped up to her side to give her balance. Mintkit whimpered at the sight of her mothers limp body. She sat down next to Blossomheart, and buried her face in her fur, taking in what remained of her scent and warmth. She closed her eyes and pulled away, she couldn't bare to see her mother like that. She sat back down next to Swiftpaw, and curled up against him again, and let darkness come over her.

* * *

Mudclaw, and the elders buried Blossomheart's body at dawn. Mintkit stood up from her vigal, her legs shook, and she stumbled. She looked around for Swiftpaw, he had been with her all night, where had he gone? She gazed around the camp multiple times, where was he?

Petaltail padded over to the confused kit. She licked her forehead in comfort.

Petaltail spoke in a quivery voice,"She was a great mother, sister, and friend. Somethings just happen for a reason. But, Mintkit, always remember, she always will love you."

Petaltail's words and her presence made Mintkit a bit calmer.

Petaltail spoke again,"You can stay with me in the nursery. My kits will be coming soon. So, I will be there."

Mintkit worked up the strength to reply, "Thank- you."

Petaltail mumbled,"You are always welcome."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"Mintkit!" Orchidpaw yelled.

"Yes?" Mintkit meowed sleepily.

"Um, Orangefire wants to talk to you, in the ... um .. um .. medicine cats den," Orchidpaw stuttered.

"Do you know why?" Mintkit asked sitting up in her nest.

"Yes, but .. I .. she wants to see you herself," Orchidpaw ran out of the nursery.

"But, wait!" Mintkit called after her.

Mintkit hurried out of the nursery. She sprinted past her clan mates, and into the medicine cats den.

"Mintkit? Is that you?" Orangefire's voice called.

"Yes, you wanted to see me?" Mintkit called back.

"Yes, I did," Orangefire meowed peeking out of the main section of the den.

"Well?" Mintkit asked curiously.

"Swiftpaw is sick, he wants you," Orangefire meowed blandly.

"What has he got?" Mintkit tuned down her meow.

"He developed Greencough late last night."

Mintkit looked at the medicine cat in shock. "No, you're lying!" Mintkit hollered.

"No, Mintkit calm down," Orangefire nudged Mintkit deeper into the den.

Beds were spread along the ground. Swiftpaw was sleeping on a nest in the corner. Mintkit concentrated on the sound of him gasping for breath. Tears filled up her eyes.

"Have you found Catmint yet?" Mintkit asked Orangefire.

Orangefire starred down at her and replied, "No, there is none on the island, I searched everywhere, and I couldn't find any."

Mintkit shifted her gaze back onto Swiftpaw. She let her thoughts wonder. _I must find Catmint! I must save Swiftpaw! I won't let him die like my mom! _These thoughts swirled in Mintkit's mind over and over again.

Mintkit knelt down next to Swiftpaw, and whispered in his ear, "I will save you, just hold on! Don't leave me yet!"

* * *

Mintkit stood up from Swiftpaw's side. She turned to Orangefire and asked in a calm, brave voice, "How long does he have?"

"He is strong, and I have some herbs to make him last. So, about a moon, if we are lucky," Orangefire meowed.

"Ok," Mintkit left the den. She searched the clearing for Poolstar. Poolstar was over by the fresh kill pile eating a mouse.

Mintkit hurried over to her, and confronted her, "Poolstar, I am almost 6 moons old, and I want to leave the nursery early!"

Poolstar let out a little laugh,"Why, little one?"

Mintkit met Poolstar's gaze, "I am not little anymore, and I have a mission to go on!"

"Oh, I see, this is a game," Poolstar chuckled again.

"No! I must go and find Catmint to cure Swiftpaw!" Mintkit howled.

"Um, Oh, you're to young."

"No! I must go! I will go with some warriors! Please, the hole clan will die of Greencough if someone doesn't find Catmint!" Mintkit yelled. Mintkit was worried Poolstar would turn her down.

"Fine, you will be made an apprentice a quarter moon early. Your ceremony will be at sunhigh."

Mintkit purred in approval.

Poolstar's voice went serious," You may go, but you will take some cats with you."

"Yes," Mintkit replied.

* * *

"All cats gather around the great rock!" Poolstar called at sunhigh.

The clan whispered, and crouded around the pool of water.

"Mintkit has asked me for a special reason to make her an apprentice early!" Poolstar meowed.

"What?" a cat stepped out of the crowd, it was Mudclaw.

Poolstar looked at him,"She has a good reason!"

Mudclaw backed away, and Poolstar continued, "Mintkit, you will train well, so, good luck. Dawnwind, you will mentor her well."

Poolstar let Dawnwind and Mintkit touch noses, then ended the ceremony quickly.

"Mintpaw! Mintpaw!" The clan chanted quietly, but Mintkit did not mind the silence, she had other things on her mind.

* * *

"Mintpaw, Dawnwind, Mudclaw, Sootpaw, Brightsky,and Orchidpaw, come to my den!" Poolstar called from her shady, stone den.

The six cats padded silently into Poolstar's den, single file.

"I need you to go on a mission, off the island, to find Catmint," Poolstar informed.

"Who's crazy idea was that?" Mudclaw shouted.

Poolstar went to speak, but Mintpaw was quicker, "Mine!"

"Yours? Ha! Now we are going on adventure that a kit tells us to go on!" Mudclaw spat.

"Yes. It is to save the clan from Greencough. We need Catmint to save the cats that get sick," Mintpaw kept her calm.

"Oh, so since one weak queen dies, and just one little apprentice gets it we go on a big rescue adventure?" Mudclaw hissed.

"My mother wasn't weak, and Swiftpaw isn't 'just one little apprentice'! He is strong, and so was my mom!" Mintpaw hissed back.

Mudclaw looked like he had no come back to that. Poolstar spoke anyway,"Enough! Mudclaw, this may have bed her idea, but it is my order!"

"You six, will go off the island to find Catmint. Swiftpaw has Greencough, but is holding on, and Reedfeather, and Whitewind have got Whitecough, and Petaltail is getting close to kitting, and she is showing signs of Whitecough. Orangefire is doing all she can, but she is out of control when she has no Catmint," Poolstar meowed.

Dawnwind, and Orchidpaw let out whimpers, at the sound of their kin and mate being mentioned. Whitewind is Orchidpaw's and Swiftpaw's mother, and Reedfeather is Dawnwind's mate.

Mintpaw held in the urge the yelp at Swiftpaw's name. Instead, she let one silent tear roll down her cheek.

"So, you will leave at dawn tomorrow. I will have Orangefire prepare traveling herbs for you. While you are gone, Brightsky will lead you, and I expect you to work as a team and try to stay safe," with a slight nod and wink to Mintpaw, Poolstar led the six cats out of the den.

Mintpaw's heart was racing, she was going on a journey to save her clan! Mintpaw raced to visit Swiftpaw one last time before her adventure.

Mintpaw hurried into the den and sat beside Swiftpaw. His eyes opened, and twinkled in the light. He spoke softly, and his meow was still fairly strong,"I heard about your journey. Stay safe, and good luck. Always remember, Mintpaw, that I love you, and will be by you side, and I am not leaving you yet. Blossomheart would be proud of you."

"I love you to. Now, sleep, you will need all your strength to stay strong until I return," Mintpaw meowed sweetly.

"Yes, Mintpaw," Mintpaw lay down beside Swiftpaw. She felt his chest rise and fall steadily, and him cough once or twice before they were both asleep, side by side.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"Stay strong," Mintpaw whispered to Swiftpaw as she left the medicine cat's den. Mintpaw hurried into the clearing to meet the rest of her patrol.

Poolstar was giving orders to Brightsky, when Mintpaw walked up.

"Hello, Mintpaw."

"Hi, Poolstar."

"Mintpaw, you need to eat your traveling herbs, then the patrol can leave when your ready," Orangefire dropped a bundle of herbs at Mintpaw's paws.

Mintpaw began to chew on the tangy leaves.

When Mintpaw finished her travel herbs, she joined the patrol.

Orchidpaw was saying goodbye to her mother and brother in the medicine cats den, and Dawnwind was saying goodbye to her mate.

Brightsky called the patrol together, "We leave now!"

The patrol padded out through the camp entrance, with calls from the clan behind them,"Goodbye, Good-luck, stay safe!"

* * *

Brightsky led the patrol to the edge of the island. Where they came to a swirling river. PoolClan doesn't usually leave the island, so no cat in the patrol was used to swimming in rapids. Brightsky spoke to the patrol,"Who wants to be the first ever PoolClan cat to leave this island?"

No cat stepped forward at first. Orchidpaw and Mintpaw gave each other determined looks, then stepped forward together. "We will go together," they meowed in unison.

"Ok, Dawnwind will go after you two. Then, Sootpaw and Mudclaw, and I'll go last," Brightsky meowed.

Mintpaw and Orchidpaw splashed into the river, side by side. Mintpaw's feet left the ground, she swished her paws rapidly in the water. Mintpaw watched Orchidpaw struggle in the water. Orchidpaw's head bobbed up and down in the rushing water.

Mintpaw watched a wave crash over Orchidpaw. Mintpaw swam to help her. Mintpaw watched Orchidpaw sink.

Mintpaw dived under and grabbed Orchidpaw by the neck scruff. Mintpaw pulled Orchidpaw on the shore. She opened her eyes and spit up some water. Dawnwind pulled herself on shore beside the two apprentices.

"Are you ok?" Dawnwind asked Orchidpaw.

"Yes, thanks to Mintpaw," Orchidpaw coughed.

* * *

Not much later the whole patrol was safely across the river. Mintpaw was still helping Orchidpaw get balanced when Brightsky spoke,"Mintpaw?"

"Yes?" Mintpaw looked up.

"Where should we look for the Catmint?" Brightsky asked.

"I think we should head over those hills," Mintpaw meowed as she pointed her tail toward the grassy hills.

"Why are we listening to this kit? Poolstar isn't here to tell us to listen to her!" Mudclaw growled.

"Poolstar told us to lis-"

Mudclaw interrupted her Brightsky,"Poolstar isn't here!"

Mudclaw stepped toward Mintpaw to intimidate her, but she stood her ground. "I'm not "this kit" I am your daughter!! And Poolstar ordered you to listen to Brightsky and she says that we are hearing me out!! So back off!" Mintkit howled.

Mudclaw back away from Mintpaw, and Brightsky stepped in between the two cats. She faced Mudclaw and spoke hotly,"You will not step any closer to Mintpaw, and by the way she is your daughter, you should love her."

Mudclaw had no reply, instead he just glared at the deputy. Mintpaw and Brightsky led the patrol onto the hill.

Mintpaw sprinted ahead, to reach the top of the hill first. Mintpaw looked along the horizon, the sun was beginning to drop beneath the other hills. It gave off the last rays of orange light. Mintpaw laughed as she let the wind blow her fur. For the first time in a while, Mintpaw felt happy and she let her worries sink away with the sun.

* * *

"Kit! Wake up! We are going over the other hills now!" Mudclaw hissed.

"Kit? Who are you talking to?" Mintpaw asked.

"You!" Mudclaw hissed back.

"Me? No," Mintpaw added sarcastically.

Mintpaw walked away from Mudclaw, who had a surprised look on his face.

* * *

The patrol headed up and down the grassy hills with no problems, that is, until moonhigh.

"Help!" an unknown voice yelled.

Mintpaw whipped around to locate the voice. Mintpaw's eyes saw a ginger tabby she-kit running toward the patrol.

The kit holwed again,"Help! Help! Please help! My mom she's hurt badly!"

The patrol rushed toward the kit.

Brightsky asked the kit,"What happened? Stay calm, we'll help."

"My.. my mom she's hurt, please help! C'mon!" the kit squealed.

The patrol followed the she-kit over the hills to a cavern carved into the hill. Mintpaw hurried over with the kit. They came to an open cave at the end of the rock tunnel, where a brown and ginger she-cat lay with a open wound.

"Blossomheart?" Mintpaw whispered. The hurt she-cat looked just like Mintpaw's mother, who had died a moon or so ago from Greencough.

Mintpaw starred a the she-cat, then she asked, " What is your name?"

The she-cat struggled to answer, so the kit answered for her, "I am Merry, and this is my mom, B-"

Mintpaw cut her off,"Blossomheart?"

Merry gave her a odd look,"No, Berry."

"Oh, my!" Dawnwind hurried to the she-cats side.

Dawnwind asked in a sad voice, "How did she get this cut? When?"

Merry stopped to think,"Um.. at sunrise today, she was protecting me from two foxes."

Merry looked at Dawnwind's worried face, and croaked,"Will she be ok?"

"She's with StarClan now," Dawnwind whispered as she watched Berry's eyes close.

Berry whispered,"Goodbye, Merry. I ... love you!"

"She's gone? No!" Merry ran to her mother's side. Mintpaw thought this was like watching a portrait of herself when Blossomheart died.

"Merry, Somethings just happen for a reason. But, always remember, she always will love you," Mintpaw remembered when Petaltail had said the same comforting words to her after Blossomheart died.

Merry leaned on Mintpaw's shoulder, and for some reason Mintpaw felt conected to the kit.

Mintpaw asked Brightsky something secretly. Then, she went to Merry and asked,"Merry, are you alone now?"

"Yes," Merry whimpered and let out a cry of distress, and a few more silent tears rolled down her whiskers.

"Well, you can join us, and become part of PoolClan. Your mom wouldn't want you to be left alone, so what do you say?" Mintpaw asked.

Merry stopped crying, and her face brightened,"Really? Yes! Yes! Oh, thank- you Mintpaw! Thank- you!"

"Merry from now on you will be known as Merrykit! Welcome to the one and only PoolClan!" Mintpaw imitated Poolstar.

The whole patrol and Merry laughed.

Mintpaw's laugh and meow echoed in the cave,"C'mon, little sister."

"I.. oops, sorry, Merrykit," Mintpaw corrected.

"It's ok, big sis', I like it," Merrykit smiled.

Mintpaw smiled back, feeling something special for the kit.

"Let's go, we will bury your mom, then continue on," Brightsky announced.

Merry flinched a little from the mention of Berry, but she smiled again when she looked up at Mintpaw.

"Let's go, little sis'," Mintpaw giggled and padded out of the cavern onto the hills with Merrykit and the rest of the patrol.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Merrykit!" Mintpaw called.

"Yes?" Merrykit asked, as she pawed at a butterfly.

"Just hurry up, silly!" Mintpaw giggled.

"Coming!" Merrykit let the butterfly flutter away, and ran to catch up with the PoolClan patrol.

"Merrykit, there is something I wanted to ask you. Have you ever seen Catmint?" Mintpaw asked.

"Yeah!" Merrykit meowed as she skipped along.

"Really! That's great! Where?" Mintpaw meowed.

"By the ocean," Merrykit meowed, not really paying attention to Mintpaw.

"Ocean?" Mintpaw asked in a very confused voice.

"The big lake, over those hills. My mom," Merrykit paused,"My mom used to call it the ocean."

"Oh, thanks," Mintpaw gave Merrykit a grateful look.

"Welcome!" Merrykit shouted as she pounced around.

Mintpaw hurried to Brightsky's side,"Brightsky, Merrykit said that she has seen catmint, here before."

"Where?"

"By the big lake, or as she calls it the ocean," Mintpaw explained.

"Ok."

"It's over those hills," Mintpaw pointed.

"Ok, good, then we will hed that wa-"

"Oh, so now we are listening to a kit we found in the middle of no were, with a dying mother!" Mudclaw interrupted.

"Shut up!" Mintpaw hissed at her father.

"What did you say to me!?" Mudclaw shouted.

"I said to shut up about Merrykit and her mom!" Mintpaw spat.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mudclaw yelled.

"But, I can!" Brightsky stepped in.

"Um, I," Mudclaw stuttered, and backed away.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the hills.

Brightsky announced,"We will camp here tonight."

"Merrykit, come here!" Mintpaw meowed in a very motherly way.

Merrykit snuggled up near Mintpaw, and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Brightsky? Can we hunt, here?" Mintpaw asked at sunhigh.

Brightsky searched the clearing,"Sure."

She raised her voice,"Everyone who wants freshkill, you may hunt here!"

The patrol scattered across the field to hunt.

Mintpaw caught a small rabbit a little while later.

"Hey, Merrykit, did you catch anything?" Mintpaw asked.

"Well, my mom never taught me to hunt," Merrykit started.

"Oh, well do you want my rab-"

Merrykit giggled,"But, I caught this thrush on my own!"

"That's great!" Mintpaw meowed.

Merrykit giggled again,"Not really, Dawnwind gave me her extra piece, and we wanted to prank you! So, gotcha!"

Mintpaw and Merrykit giggled and ate their prey.

"Let's go!" Brightsky led the patrol over another hill.

* * *

Mintpaw panted, the patrol had been walking for hours. Merrykit, on the other hand, was pouncing around, full of energy.

Mintpaw watched as Merrykit ran down the hill.

"Stop!" Merrykit slammed to a halt. The patrol came to her side.

Mintpaw starred at the black ground, that smelled terrible, she asked,"Does anyone know what this is?"

"Oh, I do, it's a thunderpath!" Merrykit yelped.

"A what?" The rest of the patrol asked in unison.

"A thunderpath, that the monsters walk on," Merrykit meowed.

"Monsters?"

Merrykit huffed,"Yes, they are big and if you get near them they attack you or swallow you up!"

"OK, well then, we should cross this, um-" Brightsky searched for the word.

"Thunderpath," Merrykit informed.

"Oh, yeah, well, we should cross this thunderpath when there are no monsters. We will go two at a time," Brightsky decided,"So, pair up."

When, every cat had found a partner, Brightsky spoke,"I'll go first, then, Orchidpaw and Dawnwind. Then, Mintpaw and Merrykit, and last, Mudclaw and Sootpaw."

Brightsky checked that there were no monsters heading their way. She carefully padded quickly across the thunderpath. When she was safely across she signaled for Dawnwind and Orchidpaw to go.

Mintpaw heard a rumbling sound in the distance, but no other cat seemed to notice. When, Dawnwind and Orchidpaw joined Brightsky on the other side of the thunderpath, Brightsky signaled for Mintpaw and Merrykit to cross.

Mintpaw watched Merrykit sprint across the thunderpath, as the rumbling and growling sound got closer. Mintpaw stepped nervously onto the thunderpath. She stepped slowly onto the black ground. The roaring got louder and louder. Mintpaw stumbled across the black ground.

Moments later, a bright yellow light blinded Mintpaw. The monster advanced on her. Just when it was going to attack, a tom cat pushed Mintpaw out of the monster's way.

Mintpaw tumbled into safety, as the monster closed in on the tom, to make it's kill. When, the monster had gone, Mintpaw and the rest of the patrol sprinted out to the brown tom.

* * *

Mintpaw starred down at her father, Mudclaw had never liked her, yet he had just spared his life for her.

Mudclaw looked up at his daughter his eyes filled with sadness, regret, love, and pain, and whispered weakly,"I love you, and I always will, goodbye my dear daughter, Mintpaw."

"I love you, too!" Mintpaw cried.

Mudclaw's body went limp, and his eyes closed slowly. Mintpaw buried her face in Mudclaw's blood- stained fur. His body was cold, and all life had left him.

"Goodbye, dad," Mintpaw whispered.

* * *

"Mintpaw! We must move off the thunderpath!" Merrykit howled.

Mintpaw looked up at Merrykit, and gave a weak nod. Sootpaw, Dawnwind, and Brightsky carried Mudclaw's body off to the edge of the thunderpath.

"We.. we'll bury his body here," Brightsky meowed sadly,"but, we can share tongs tonight."

Mintpaw sat beside her father's body and groomed his fur. She let her thoughts wonder, _What if Swiftpaw leaves me, too? I hope Swiftpaw will stay strong, or I'll be alone! How much longer does he have? I must save him! But, I must stay strong, or Mudclaw's sacrifice will have been for nothing._


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

"Look! We found it!" Orchidpaw howled, as the patrol tumbled down the hill in joy. Except Mintpaw, since, she was still sad about her father's death, finally finding the catmint did not excite her.

Mintpaw perked up, _Wait, I should be happy. Now, I can save Swiftpaw!_

Mintpaw hopped down the hill, more happily now, since her change of thought.

"Hey, Mintpaw! Take a huge mouth full!" Brightsky spat out some of her mouthful as she spoke.

Mintpaw padded over to the catmint, and as she looked at the sweet scented plant, she had an idea.

"Come here everyone!" Mintpaw yelled, and the patrol gathered around her and the plant.

"Yes?" Dawnwind asked her apprentice.

"Well, if we make huge bundled wheels of catmint, we can roll it and have a mouthful! We could take all of it!" Mintpaw exclaimed.

"Great!" Dawnwind smiled.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" The rest of the patrol agreed, and then started building their bundles.

Mintpaw stacked up mouthful after mouthful in a pile. When she had enough, she ripped up a water reed and tied the bundle together.

"Everyone got a bundle and mouthful?" Brightsky asked.

The patrol cats nodded, since they couldn't speak with mouthfuls of catmint.

Each cat had a mouthful of catmint, and a huge wheel larger than themselves. Mintpaw filled her mouth with mint leaves, and put her front paws on her wheel.

She put all her wait on the wheel, and it began to roll. Every cat, even Merrykit, got there barrels rolling, too.

* * *

The cats steered the giant barrels of mint over the grassy hills, until Brightsky halted. Brightsky spat out her mouthful, and clawed at her barrel to stop it.

The rest of the patrol copied.

Brightsky cleared all the leaves from her mouth,"We will camp here tonight. Secure your barrels, so they won't roll away."

The patrol followed her order, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Mintpaw woke to a yell in pain. She jumped up from where she had slept the following night, and searched the hills for a cat in pain.

But, there were no cats in pain, or awake for that matter. Every single cat from the patrol was fast asleep.

Mintpaw searched the area around her clanmates. Then, as the sun began to rise, and Mintpaw let her thoughts run wild, _Who or what had yelled in pain? Everyone was safe, so who or what caused that noise? Had she heard Swiftpaw's death? She always had felt an odd connection between them._

* * *

"Lets get a move on everyone! We must hurry back to our clan! And save the victims of greencough!" Mintpaw howled, as her tempered rose.

The rest of the patrol cats were sleeping at their leisure, while greencough was rampaging through her clan, maybe killing innocent cats, like Swiftpaw. This made Mintpaw's temper rise rapidly.

"Get up!" Mintpaw yelled furiously.

Dawnwind hopped up,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! We just have to get moving!" Mintpaw spat.

The rest of the patrol began to stir, and they prepared to transport the mint again.

Merrykit pushed at her smaller barrel of mint, and got it to move. Mintpaw kicked her barrel in fury to get it moving. Pain, worry, and anger burned fiercely inside her, which provided fiery energy.

She pushed her mint, along side her clanmates, for hours.

* * *

As the moon began to rise, Sootpaw gasped with happiness,"Home! We're home!"

Mintpaw yelled after him,"Wait! Sootpaw! Stop! STOP!!"

Sootpaw halted, and stopped his barrel, too.

"What!?" Sootpaw whinnied,"I wanna go home!"

"Yeah, so do I, but we must find a way to cross the river while keeping the mint dry," Mintpaw explained.

"Oh."

"I know!" Merrykit giggled.

"How?" Sootpaw asked anxiously.

"Four cats swim across , and hold the barrel on their backs, so it won't get wet!" Merrykit meowed proudly.

"Wow! That may work!" Sootpaw meowed.

"Problem is, we only have two big enough cats, and four young cats," Brightsky pointed out.

"No! I am big enough!" Mintpaw butted in.

"Me too!" Sootpaw agreed.

"I am a bad swimmer and Merrykit is to small, so we'll go on top," Orchidpaw meowed.

"Mintpaw, Sootpaw, are you sure you can do this?" Brightsky asked.

They both nodded.

"Ok, Merrykit direct us."

Brightsky, Dawnwind, Sootpaw, and Mintpaw padded into the water, and made a square.

Merrykit and Orchidpaw rolled the first big barrel onto their backs.

Mintpaw and the other three cats swam strongly across the river, and rolled the barrel onto the shore. Mintpaw felt the weight lifted off her back.

They swam back for the second barrel. Then, the third, and the forth, with no problems.

But, by the time, they got to the fifth barrel Sootpaw was struggling to keep his head above the currents.

Mintpaw watched him go under, and then bob back up, only to be pushed down again by the catmint barrel's weight. Mintpaw swam harder and stronger to lift extra weight off Sootpaw's back.

Each barrel had to be at least as heavy as forty pieces of freshkill. So, even Brightsky and Dawnwind were struggling.

But, Mintpaw had a deep feeling that they would succeed.

* * *

Mintpaw's prediction was right. Sootpaw had worked up the remaining strength to continue on with the last roll. Now, every cat and every roll of mint was dry, and safely on the PoolClan island.


End file.
